1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to multi-directional marine propulsors. More particularly, the invention relates improvements in marine propulsors that provide fore, aft, and side to side thrust to improve boat maneuverability. Accordingly, the general objects of the invention are to provide novel methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maneuvering boats in tight conditions such as in docking, mooring, dangerous narrow channels and/or anchorage areas has been necessary as long as there have been boats. Naturally, various solutions to such problems have been devised and applied to various types of boats and ships including many solutions for specialized needs. These prior art solutions have included systems that employ auxiliary power sources such as bow side thrusters and/or stern mounted side thrusters as a supplement to the primary drive means. Obvious downsides to such efforts include increased costs, increased equipment maintenance, increased complexity, expensive installations and/or added hole penetrations through the boat hull. Integral (unitary) multi-directional propulsors have also been devised to solve some of these problems. However, room for improvements remain.
It is therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide improvements in marine propulsor apparatus which overcome the disadvantages associated with earlier types of such apparatus.